This Ain't the 50's
This Ain't the 50's is the 6th episode of Season 1 of Scooby-Doo Solve Them All Premise The gang goes to Leona's Diner for the sock hop. Not everything is right when a ghost from the 50's attacks everyone and traps them inside the diner! Synopsis The gang gets dressed in clothes from the fifties. They're ready to go to Leona's Diner for the sock hop. Velma says she can't wait to hear her favorite records including one by Melvis Destiny. They arrive and see many people dressed up just like them. Leona greets them with a smile. The gang sits down and asks for some malts. Scooby licks his cup clean. Velma's favorite song comes on and Shaggy and Velma dance while Fred and Daphne dance. Scooby asks for more malts. Shaggy says he loves Melvis's song Bighouse Sock Hop. All of a sudden the power goes out. The jutebox glows an eerie yellow and a phantom pops out of it. Daphne exclaims that the ghost looks like Melvis Destiny. He says he locked every door so no one can escape. He disappears. Fred says they should split up. Velma goes alone, Fred and Daphne investigate the kitchen and Shaggy and Scooby investigate the counter. Velma on her investigation spots a Melvis Destiny look a like and follows him into a room. He's gone when she enters. When she comes out though the phantom is right there. She screams. She runs, but the monster gags her and ties her up. Daphne and Fred investigate the kitchen, but only find a record out of place. It's Melvis Destiny's record for Bighouse Sock Hop. Daphne thinks this is strange. Fred wonders how the phantom could lock everyone in. Fred asks Leona about the locking system. Leona says the locks are electrical so when the power went out the locks got messed up. Daphne wonders who cut the power. Shaggy and Scooby see the phantom and run. They run into a closet where they find Velma. They untie her and she tells them about the suspicious man. They walk out and see the phantom again. He chases them into the kitchen. Where Leona, Daphne and Fred run away to. They all run in circles around the diner, until Fred runs into a shelf. All of a sudden, another phantom appears. As they're running, Velma hides in a closet. When the phantom passes, Velma trips him. He's caught! The phantom is... The Melvis Destiny look alike. He wanted to steal the diner's records of his, because he says he is the biggest Melvis Destiny fan in the world. He says he would've had the biggest collection of Melvis Destiny records if it wasn't for you meddling kids. Velma says that he cut the power off when he made hollographic projection of the phantom. Scooby yells Scooby-Dooby-Doo while everyone does the sock hop. Villains *The Phantom of the Jutebox Locations *Coolsville *Leona's Diner Suspects Culprits Notes/Trivia *Melvin Destiny is based off of Elvis Presely *Also Melvin's song Bighouse Sock Hop is based after Elvis's song Jailhouse Rock Category:ScoobyDude's Stuff Category:Scooby-Doo Solves Them All